Darkness Gives Way to Light
by Nik216
Summary: The first family Christmas on the farm with all the Bondurants under one roof for the first time, Bridget is set on making the perfect meal to mark the occasion...Forrest has other ideas of where her attention should be spent. Rated M for lemony fluff...and the occasional oft quoted slight to Howard.


**AN: So I totally got sucked into writing a little holiday fluff after being subjected to brutal assaults of it from both Mals and Wynter. I wasn't sure what I was going to write...and for some reason this popped into my head. Because damn it, I love Bridget and Forrest.**

**This takes place the Christmas after Jack and Katie's wedding, so about five months after Chapter 29 of, "Even in the Darkness I'm Not Alone."**

**It's fluffy and a little lemony...you know what they normally get up to.**

**Please enjoy, and read and review! As always I thank you all for your support. And Happy Holidays to you all!**

* * *

Snow was common in Franklin County, Virginia in the winter months; granted it normally averaged only a few inches now and then, and mostly in January and February. But in December of '33 there had been an almost unnatural ferocity about the weather, and week after week the snow came. By the time that Christmas Eve morning dawned there was at least eighteen inches of the powdery stuff on the ground and it was still coming down in big flakes.

Bridget stood at the front door of the farmhouse and stared out at the yard that looked like nothing more than a sea of unblemished white, save where Jack and Forrest had shoveled out a place for the cars. She let out a deep breath and tried to mentally keep herself calm. The holiday meal preparations were in full swing, and with the weather being like this there was no doubt that it was going to cause problems to her perfectly choreographed schedule.

Forrest had gone down to the station to make sure that everything down there was running to his liking before handing over the key to Clarence Clayton for the afternoon. Clarence was a level headed nineteen-year-old who lived a few miles down the road from Blackwater with his parents and his young wife Betsy. He'd come down the road one morning in early September to ask if Forrest was looking for help in the garage because he needed work. Her husband had simply replied, in the succinct way that he spoke about anything, that he didn't need a full time mechanic, but he could deal with someone behind the grill and manning the gas pumps from time to time.

When the thin red head had accepted the offer without a second thought, Forrest had taken his earnest desire for hard work as a positive sign. It was nothing short of the truth. A few months later Jack was at the farm full time with Katie and Clarence pretty much did everything around the station in his absence. He'd told Forrest the day before that he would work Christmas Eve as long as he wanted, but with Bridget looking on with a hard stare, he'd instructed the young man to close up at four in the afternoon and to stay home on Christmas Day.

With the station taken care of, he was going to head up to the farm to see that Katie and Jack were caught up for the next two days, and then they would all meet up for dinner just in time to meet up with Howard and Linnie who were due in from Martinsville this afternoon. The oldest brother and his very pregnant wife were going to be staying at the farm permanently from now on, and finally the entire family was going to be under one very big roof together.

Bridget smiled as she walked back towards the spacious kitchen space and stared at the evergreen boughs and holly sprigs that Katie had artfully used to decorate the house and the big Virginia pine that stood in the corner of the living room serving as the Christmas tree. It was beautiful, and a feeling of utter happiness fluttered in her chest. There was a time not long ago that she lived in fear and loneliness, not knowing where her next meal would come from, or how she would provide for her sister and her orphaned nephew. But that was before she found herself face to face with the Bondurant brothers. In three rough and tumble moonshiners she found the family happiness that she never could have imagined.

And in one, she'd found a love that storybooks could envy.

"Auntie Bridget," Patrick's voice pulled her out of her revelry as the eight-year-old boy ran down from the upstairs loft to skid to a stop right in front of her. His bright crystal blue eyes were sparkling with excitement and his wild white-blonde hair stuck straight up on end, as he excitedly smiled at her. "Look I finished!"

She smiled at the crude wooden box he held out that he had managed to whittle with an old pocket knife. "Do you think Forrest will like this for his cigars?"

"I'm sure he'll love it, baby," She answered truthfully.

"Can I go get some sandpaper out in Uncle Jack's garage so I can make it nice and smooth?" He asked. "I wanna make sure it is perfect for him, nice and neat like he likes things to be."

Bridget looked out at the snow still falling and sighed, "I guess, go get your boots on and get your coat, hat and gloves. I don't want you catching a cold."

The boy ran off and changed excitedly, and after he was completely bundled up, she watched him run out to the two car garage that held her younger brother-in-law's brand new prized V-8 Ford Coupe. Bridget shook her head at his exuberance; he definitely was her late sister's son. The smell of nutmeg, apples and pumpkin tickled her nose, and Bridget turned her head quickly to jump into the kitchen and pull out the apple and pumpkin pie that was cooking for tomorrow's Christmas feast. They were just perfectly done, and she set them on the large windowsill to cool.

Perfect. It was all absolutely perfect. She tucked a loose strand of her curly auburn hair behind her ear as she looked at the two pies. This was finally going to be the holiday meal she had always wanted to prepare. A real meal with ham and turkey and side-dishes that as a grown woman she had never been in the position to enjoy, during the Christmas season, money was tight, and whatever meager amount she could manage to hide away from her drunken wretch of a father, she would use to buy Katie, and later Patrick a small present.

Even their first Christmas at Blackwater Station had been a small one, Forrest and Jack were working to repair the farmhouse they now lived in, she hadn't had the time to plant and harvest a decent garden thanks to the months that she spent healing from her gunshot wound, and Howard was preparing the farm before he left for Martinsville. They didn't have anything more than a simple ham dinner with mashed potatoes, sweet corn and a couple of pies for dessert.

But this year..._this_ year was finally her time to make a meal as the woman of the house and the head of the Bondurant family. And it was going to be perfect if it killed her.

Suddenly the rumble of car engines cut through the quiet air and she looked out to see Howard and his wife's car pull in, with Jack and Katie following in her old Model T, and finally Forrest in the antique wreck of a truck that just never seemed to know that it was time to die.

Bridget smiled warmly as Howard got out of the car and Patrick shouted out loudly to him as he tore across the snow drifts and jumped into his arms, "Uncle Howard!" He scooped him up in a huge hug and spun him around for a moment before setting him back down and scruffing the top of his bright yellow knit cap.

"Well, hello there, little man!" Howard bellowed loudly, "You miss me?" The boy nodded enthusiastically, just as Jack and Katie jumped out of their car, the doors shutting with a loud slam.

"Damn Howard, could your old ass drive any slower? I thought we'd miss Christmas!" Jack taunted loudly.

"There's 18 inches of snow an' my wife's pregnant, somethin' your dumb ass don't know about so shut your fu-"

"Howard Bondurant!" His wife Linnie sharply cleared her throat from inside the car, "Let's not start the Christmas season sayin' things like that."

"Yes Ma'am," He answered as he helped her out of the car. Her holly red coat only served to make her round belly even more noticeable.

She was met by Katie's enthusiastic kiss, the beautiful blonde staying far away from her clean clothes, both her and Jack were absolutely filthy from the farm.

The entire group walked up the snowy stairs to the house and Bridget met each one of them at the door. Giving her glowing sister-in-law a tight hug, and kissing Howard on the cheek as she wrangled Patrick out of his coat and hat. She straightened up just in time to see Katie and Jack walk up absolutely covered in a disgusting slime.

"What on Earth happened to you two?!" She said.

"Oh my goodness Bridget," Katie breathed in an excited voice. "We had a cow have a calf this mornin', and it was havin' a hard time, so I had to get right in there and pull it out. Thought we were gonna lose her, the little thing. Jack had to help me pull, but thank God Forrest got there when he did, he was the one to get it all the way out."

Bridget nodded and looked at her husband, handsome as ever, with his hat riding low on his scruffy face and his heavy cotton coat covering his trousers, shirt and sweater that were indeed covered in the same bloody goo. His full lips cracked a wry half smile as he took off his hat and hung it on a peg near the door, before leaning over and kissing her on the lips in front of the small crowd. She couldn't help the way her heart raced at the small touch of his lips, after all this time, she still couldn't keep her hands and eyes off of him.

"Yeah," Forrest grumbled. "Little thing is a weak one, gotta watch her tomorrow make sure she's eatin' like she should." He sniffed the air appreciatively, catching the aroma of the pot of hearty beef stew that she had simmering on the stove. "Smells good, honey, we eatin' soon?"

She smiled, if there was one thing that was as likely as the sun rising and setting every day, it was Forrest's interest in anything that was coming from her kitchen. "It's ready, if you want to let me get Linnie settled and you three can clean up, I'll set the table."

"I call the bathroom first," Katie giggled as she stared at Jack with a wink, "You wanna help me test the temperature of the water?"

"Heck yeah," He grinned.

The young couple had definitely become ardent and passionate after they exchanged wedding vows. Not that Bridget was any better, but at least she and Forrest were respectable about the volume of their intimate encounters. She'd had to remind them on several occasions that young Patrick was only sleeping a few doors down. And on one very interesting night, they'd woken up Forrest from a sound sleep, needless to say he was not half as polite or understanding about the situation. She was praying for the day her baby sister finally had a baby, if for nothing other than the fact that it would give them a taste of their own medicine.

"Jack, 'fore you get comfortable, you can come out and check the axle on the truck," Forrest grunted. "It was makin' noise on the way home, think a bearing is loose." The look in his sharp grey eyes did not warrant discussion of any sort.

"Yeah, alright. I don't know why you don't just junk that piece of sh...trash. Damn, Forrest, ain't like you don't have money to buy a new one," He answered, pulling a hand rolled cigarette out of his pocket.

Forrest frowned and grabbed his hat again, "'Cause this one works just fine." With that decided, the three Bondurant brothers walked out into the snow again, Howard joining them to start unpacking his car full of boxes and suitcases.

* * *

Bridget helped Linnie out of her coat as Katie ran up the stairs to the second floor to take a warm shower. The pretty brunette had really filled out, and she huffed appreciatively as Bridget helped her sit down at the table, "Can I get you some tea, or something warm to drink?"

Linnie smiled, "Oh, please don't fuss over me, Bridget. I am just fine, and Howard worries enough for a whole crowd of people. But, maybe a little tea would be nice to warm up."

"Sure," She answered as she filled the kettle and put it on the stove, at the same time prepping the percolator for coffee. It would be the first thing that Forrest would ask for when he came in the house.

Katie bounded down the stairs a little while later, freshly showered and in a long navy wool skirt and a pretty white cardigan. Her long blonde hair was tied into simple bun, and she had put on just a little makeup to emphasize her angelic features. She smiled at Linnie as she rubbed her belly fondly, "Me and Bridget are so happy you are gonna be here from now on. It's not the same without you and Howard around."

"Thanks," She beamed. "I am sure glad too. I've never had a family this big before, and I am sure gonna be grateful when the little one comes for any help you want to give."

"'Course we wanna help!" Katie gushed. "Jack and I are tryin' too. It'll be wonderful to have them grow up together."

"Sure will," She said with a smile.

Bridget was absently listening to the two woman's good natured conversation, and though it made her so happy to have a house that was so full of love, another part of her was insanely jealous. She could never have children, the damage to her womb caused by the man who tried to kill her last year had seen to that. And though her husband never said a single word on the subject, she knew on some level that he had to be disappointed that there would be no one that would carry on his blood. It bothered her to no end. But her melancholy thoughts were immediately tempered by the sight of the little white haired boy who was sitting in the living room with a bit of plain brown paper and a bit of twine as he tried to neatly wrap a homemade present as best he could.

He was the son that they couldn't have.

She was walking by the large window in the room when she caught sight of an interesting scene as it unfolded. Howard was standing with his back to the truck and her husband suddenly walked to the front and bent down to scoop up a handful of snow in his bare hands. He carefully formed in into a ball and waited for just the right moment to send it sailing with perfect accuracy into the back of Howard's head. She laughed out loud as he quickly stood there with a blank look on his face as his older brother wheeled around yelling something that was thankfully muffled before Forrest pointed to Jack who was busy working.

"You ladies have to come see this," Bridget laughed. "I have a feelin' we are going to see something special." The two puzzled women met her at the window in just enough time to see Howard pelt Jack in the back of the head with a snowball.

It quickly degenerated from there. Before long there was snow flying and the three brothers were running around the front yard like over grown children. It was a free for all for a few minutes, before poor Jack got a lucky shot that ended up falling down the front side of Forrest's trousers. After that point both of the older brothers were intent on making the youngest pay. At one point they had him hanging upside down by the legs as they repeatedly dunked his head in the snow like it was a puddle of water.

The three women who watched were laughing so hard that poor Linnie had to sit down because she was sure that she was going to wet her panties if she kept it up. Her poor pregnancy stressed bladder couldn't handle it.

It was a few minutes later when the front door opened and the sound of raucous loud laughter roared into the house. Bridget could do nothing but glow as she heard her husband's husky laugh and saw his beautiful smile, as rare as gold, but something that was seen more often since the days of bootlegging and lawless trouble with the ATU was past them. Their faces were all glowing bright red from the cold, and poor Jack's hair was standing straight up on end. They were dripping wet and a puddle was growing by the minute under them.

"I think it is time for you three to get changed before you end up catching pneumonia," Bridget smiled as she raised her eyebrow. "Not to mention I don't think we need a lake in here, boots off."

Forrest smirked at her and licked his lips, his grey eyes sparkling with amusement, "Yes, Mrs. Bondurant. I'll be gettin' right out of these clothes."

She blushed as he took off his shoes and took his time walking up to the second floor.

* * *

Bridget would have liked to say that she was better than a foolish girl, but the thought of her husband's cold, wet and gorgeously muscled physique was just too good to pass up, no matter the time of day. So she conveniently grabbed a pile of freshly laundered clothes out of the small room adjacent to the kitchen where she had saw fit to install a washing machine and a brand new electric clothes dryer, and brought them up the stairs to her bedroom.

She pushed into the room and closed the door behind her just as Forrest pulled one of his threadbare, old long shirts up over the top of his head to expose his body to her hungry eyes. Bridget bit her lip as she just stared at him for a second, loving every inch of his body and almost greedily taking it in. It wasn't proper for a woman to openly indulge in such lustful thoughts, even about the man that she was married to, but to be honest, she couldn't control herself. This man was everything to her, he had saved her in every way a person could be saved. He had taken her and her family in and provided them with food and a safe place to sleep, and he had also saved her from the loneliness that she had lived with for so long. His love had saved her life, and she refused to be embarrassed or limited in her expression of it, no matter how convention dictated that she behave.

"I brought you up a towel to dry off with," She finally said with a smile.

He stood straight up, completely and unabashedly naked, and took her in with a hungry stare that matched her own, "Is that right? You came all the way up here to get me a towel I could'a got myself?" There was a taunting note in his voice as he walked towards her. Bridget couldn't help the way her blue eyes flitted down to look at the hardening staff of his manhood, the beautiful span on hard flesh reaching out for her.

"Well these are right out of the dryer, I thought you would warm up better with these."

Her voice was breathy and she knew she might as well have said what she was really thinking, because everything about her was already screaming it. But in the end, her husband didn't need the words. He reached out for her and pulled her close, threading his fingers into her loosely pinned up curls and bringing her face to meet his in a deep, passionate kiss.

Bridget shivered at the sensations and the changes in temperature. His nose and his full, soft lips were still reddened and cold from the snow, but his tongue was warm and smooth as it plunged into her mouth to stroke at hers. He pulled away and stared at her with a wry smile on his scruffy face, "I think you got somethin' much better than that towel to warm me up with, honey."

His hands went to the long woolen skirt that she was wearing and lifted it up as he steered them back to the bed, letting her climb up before he reached underneath to unclip her nylons and pull off her underwear, sliding it down her legs and tossing it over his shoulder carelessly. His mouth claimed hers again, this time with more ardor as he climbed between her warm, willing thighs and brought his length up to breach her body in one long thrust. He felt so wonderful, and Bridget couldn't stop the breathy pants of pure bliss that fell from her lips as he began to move in earnest, falling into the practiced rhythm that brought them both to a feeling of mind-numbing pleasure. She could have him like this over and over, everyday for the rest of her life and it would never be enough.

Forrest buried his face in the warm crook of his wife's neck, taking deep breaths of the Ivory soap and baby powder softness that always clung to her skin. It didn't take long before his movements began to falter under the weight of his passion, and he felt her shiver and pulse beneath him just as he met his own end in a rush that seemed to come from the very core of his body.

He collected himself for a moment as he kissed her flushed, beautiful face and smirked at his own purely male pride at being the one who did that to her. "See, I'm all warm now."

Bridget smiled at his playful mood. It was rare to have him this effusively happy, and she suspected it had a lot to do with the fact that Howard was finally home with them again. The three brothers had relied on each other for so long, that it felt like something was missing when he wasn't around.

"I've noticed," She finally said with a smile. "Now, if I know you, Mr. Bondurant, I know that stomach of yours won't be long in makin' itself known. How about you get dressed and I get you something to eat and a cup of coffee."

He kissed her again and grinned, "That sounds mighty fine, woman. Damn it, you know how to take care of a man." His wide, rough palm traced up her soft, smooth thigh to further his point.

She laughed as he stood and dressed himself in a clean pair of undershorts and trousers, a new soft cotton shirt and a warm wool sweater, before he slipped on a thick pair of socks. He looked back to catch her still watching him as she cleaned herself gently and slid on her panties and re-fastened her stockings to their garters. His eyebrow raised and he cleared his throat, "You best stop lookin' at me like that, or you'll be on your back again gettin' it good, and we ain't gonna make it downstairs for dinner."

Bridget smiled as she brazenly sauntered up to him and cupped him through his trousers, loving the way he already was able to respond to her again, before she brought her mouth to his, "Mmm, if you are going to threaten me, husband, you best do it with a prospect that doesn't sound so appealing."

* * *

They reappeared downstairs a few minutes later to several looks from their siblings about their absence. Bridget fluffed it all off with a raise of her chin, as she walked into the kitchen to put on a small part of mulled cider to heat up alongside the coffee and the stew. Katie helped to set the table, and it wasn't long before the seven of them were seated around the long table enjoying a hearty meal as a family. A pot of thick, rich beef stew sat in the middle of the table, and she had cooked a delicious piping hot cornbread to soak up the fragrant broth.

Bridget looked around to see the people that mean the world to her finally brought together again. As it always did, a twinge of sadness touched her heart to know that her sister Mary and her husband James were missing. But having little Patrick as a reminder of the both of them was a wonderful part of her life that she couldn't imagine being without.

"So little lady," Howard cleared his throat, addressing Katie in his fond nickname for her. "How we doin' down at the farm?"

"Real good," She answered with a nod. "We had three or four good calves born this year, I talked one of the farmers in Rocky Mount into studding his bull, he was part of a good, strong line and we have some real good dairy cows as a result."

Howard paused, and looked at Jack's beaming face, "You got one of old man McCarty's bulls?"

William McCarty was known all over the county for having the best mating bulls, he was also known for being a shrewd hard-ass son-of-a-bitch who would rather spit on most people as opposed to looking at them. Howard had been at him unsuccessfully for years to get anything from him.

"It wasn't easy," Jack scoffed. "I almost got my ass shot the first time I knocked on his door. So then I come home and my pretty wife here says she's gonna go talk to him. So she gets all done up in a pretty blue dress and takes some peach cobbler up with her, and comes back ten minutes later with an agreement that he'll breed our herd."

Howard's mouth fell open in shock and he stared at Katie, "Christ little lady, what did you do?"

Katie frowned, "What do you think I did, I batted my eyes and smiled at him. That's about all you have to do to get what you want." She paused for a second and fixed both Bridget and Linnie with a sharp eye and a grin, "Don't sit there and pretend like you don't agree with me. I know you tripped on purpose Miss Linnie."

The quiet brunette laughed, referring to the fact that she had been tangled up in a loom, seconds from being choked to death when Howard cut her out of it. "I surely did _not_ trip on purpose, Miss Katie," She answered primly, "But I will say, I probably wouldn't have tripped if I'd kept my eyes where I was goin' and off of someone else."

"And you," Katie pointed at Bridget, "You are worst of all."

Bridget frowned, "I have no idea what you are tellin' tales about."

"Oh you don't? You mean when you serve your husband his breakfast every morning, it's natural for you to lean your cleavage in his face?"

Her face went bright red and she felt Forrest's hand under the table to touch her thigh, his fingers searching for her heat. "Well, Katherine, if I did do such a thing, it would be only because I was unaware of doing it. It's not my fault the good Lord saw fit to bless me with curves and Forrest with eyes."

Forrest chuckled and squeezed her leg under the table as he fixed Katie with his sharp eyes, "Don't be sore now, 'cause you married the Bondurant who don't know what to do with what you got. I'm sure he'll get it eventually."

"Aww fu...shut up, Forrest." Jack said.

* * *

The sun set in short order after Bridget and Katie cleaned off the table, and the snow had started up again. The radio was broadcasting in the background as the men sat around the fireplace, rocking in their chairs and talking a bit about everything they had planned for the coming year, while little Patrick played on the floor with his newest obsession, small replica trains.

Bridget perked her ears to hear that it was supposed to snow all night and there was a good chance that it would continue all throughout Christmas day too. Thankfully she had plenty of food to keep them more than settled and happy. She took out her baking bowls as she began to work on the chocolate cream pie that would sit in the icebox all night to set up well. After that she was going to wash out the turkey and make sure it was ready for the oven first thing in the morning, and after _that_ she should be ready to fall asleep.

It was a tall order to be sure, but as the family laughed and talked around her, it wasn't hard work at all.

Linnie walked into the kitchen with a smile, "Can I help you, Bridget? I feel so useless with you and Katie doin' all the work."

"I'm just fine," She answered truthfully. "I have all the jellies, jams and pickles ready. The ham and the turkey are in the fridge, and the gravy don't take long. The cornbread dressing and the corn pudding I made today and just need to be baked tomorrow, and the biscuits I'll make first thing. I have it all planned out."

Bridget was actually so proud of her meal, nothing could possibly go wrong. "I just have to get up real early in the morning to get everything started and I'll be all set."

"Are you makin' deviled eggs?" She asked quietly as she rubbed her belly.

"Forrest can't stand cold eggs, so I don't make them, butter beans either." Her voice trailed off as she noticed the way the pregnant woman nodded quietly. She was suddenly very concerned that she was craving them and what sort of host was she being by not offering it. "If you'd like I could make them for you."

"You don't have to make anything special for me," The woman said earnestly, "You already have so much work to do, and I have eaten quite enough, and if Forrest doesn't like them..."

"It's Christmas," Bridget insisted. "And you have a little one in there tellin' you what it wants to eat, so Forrest can deal with it for a meal, and if he has any complaints he can talk to me about it."

Her face lit up, "Oh, thank you Bridget."

"No problem, honey. I have Ms. Mary Lou Burkett's famous recipe anyhow. In fact they are the only ones Forrest will stomach." She laughed at the memory of the elderly woman feeding her husband one this summer. His manners refused to let him rebuff the old woman's insistence that he have one, so he was forced to eat it with a look on his face that was almost reminiscent of a man being poisoned.

By the time she finished the pie and washed the bird it was time to put Patrick to bed, and the little boy went down without any fuss. It was funny, when he was small she'd never bothered to tell him stories about a man who comes around and gives presents to good children. The St. Nicholas tale didn't seem fair when they could barely scrap enough together to eat, and he had been so perfect all year long and still would be lucky to get a tiny present.

So instead she was honest with him and told him that it was the job of the families to give gifts to each other. Even if all they had to give was love. Now she was happy to spoil him with what made him happiest.

Both her and Katie leaned over his sleeping form and kissed him gently as they walked downstairs to greet the rest of the family that had all congregated around the tree.

Now, for three men who had been alone for a majority of their lives, the Bondurant brothers had very specific traditions when it came to Christmas presents. They always opened them on Christmas Eve, and they had a peculiar way of getting for one another. It rotated, and it never seemed like there was any communication done, but it was always taken care of perfectly.

Forrest started the entire thing by presenting Howard and Linnie with the freshly painted and restored cradle that had held the three of them when they were little. It had taken him months to repair and sand the old thing, lovingly patching every inch of it.

Howard's eyes glazed over with a shine of tears, and the two men didn't say a word. But what went between their eyes was enough to have everyone in the room crying. The two men had been through hell in their lives, and finally were both in a place that they were happy. It was a moment of pride between two brothers.

After he'd composed himself with a sniffle, and kissing his crying wife's forehead, Howard cleared his throat and looked at Jack, "Now, I thought about this for a while, and uh, if you're gonna be runnin' the farm, your ass needs to be on time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old, worn pocket watch and handed it over. "I want you to have this."

Jack gently took it and smiled as he reverently stared at the simple item not hiding as the tears fell down his cheeks. "This was my daddy's watch, he wore it every day." He explained as Katie snuggled against him. "Thanks, Howard. This is real nice."

"Now don't go thinkin' you're my boss. My ass don't answer to you." Howard added with a smirk. "I'll answer to your little lady though; she seems to be the brains behind this operation anyhow."

"Aww, fuck you, Howard," Jack laughed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

He cleared his throat and reached behind his chair to hand Forrest a very intricate looking bottle of Cognac. "That's straight off the boat from France, first shipment that Roosevelt let in to officially repeal prohibition."

Forrest stared at the bottle of amber liquid with a strange smile on his face. He wasn't much of a drinker; he never really had the luxury of getting drunk when his life depended on his ability to be in control. But, nowadays there was nothing he enjoyed better than the taste of a nice glass of brandy every once and a while after a hard day's work. Well, a nice glass of brandy and his wife. There wasn't anything on God's green earth that tasted better than she did.

The gift was a simple reminder that his life had changed irrevocably in such a short time. He was no longer a man who sat on the wrong side of the law.

"Thanks Jack," He said with a nod, "Think I'll open this right now."

He fiddled with the top and after a bit of work with a knife, he popped the cork and took a swig right from the bottle. It was damn smooth, and tasted perfect.

His wife's blue eyes narrowed playfully as she stared at him, "Can I get you a glass?"

"No, Ma'am," he drawled. "Be just fine like this."

Bridget shook her head and almost jumped when she felt his soft lips against her ear, his voice was just loud enough for her to hear over the excited conversation, "Thinkin' I'm gonna need somethin' sweet to eat after this."

Her face was bright red, knowing that the meaning behind his words had absolutely nothing at all to do with food, and her entire body began to come alive with the incredible feelings of arousal and need that always came with being near this man. "Oh," Was all she could manage to whisper.

"Bridget, look what Jack got me!" Katie's excited voice pulled her out of her lustful thoughts, to see her holding up a small bottle of perfume. "It's real perfume from Paris."

"That is wonderful," She managed to say with a smile.

"We got this for you," Katie added, handing her a small box.

She opened it slowly to reveal a pair of beautiful, buttery soft black leather gloves that she had been eyeing in a catalogue for months, and a deep navy blue silk scarf. "Thank you both, you didn't have to."

"Well we never would have had such a beautiful wedding without you," Katie said softly. "And I know they'll look perfect on you."

Bridget sighed, "I'm not quite done with your quilt yet, I wanted to make sure I was able to get Howard and Linnie's done." She turned to the couple with a smile, "You'll see it in the trunk at the foot of your bed."

"So what did you get her, Forrest?" Jack piped up.

Forrest shifted in his chair and stared at his younger brother, "None of your damn business."

Bridget couldn't help but notice that the tips of his ears were bright red and she automatically came to his rescue, her husband was a notoriously private man, and he liked to keep his sentiments simple. "Forrest and I don't need gifts between us."

He looked up at her with a strange look in his grey eyes as he reached into his pocket to pull out a small iron key. "I was gonna wait 'till tomorrow morning to tell you about it. But since my nosy ass brother wants to push his nose in where it don't belong, I'll tell you now. I, uh, finished your grandfather's cabin. I was thinkin' me and you could…um…maybe spend a day or two there…alone."

She was floored and shocked; suddenly the images and thoughts of time alone with her husband in front of a roaring fireplace came into her mind. And she flushed all over again.

"Forrest," She said quietly, "Thank you. I feel so foolish; I have nothing to give to you."

"You, um, you don't need to give me anythin'. Just you bein' you is enough."

She leaned over to kiss him gently, paying no mind to the fact that they had an audience. His lips tasted like the rich brandy that he was drinking, and damn it, she wanted him badly.

Forrest's grey eyes darkened as she pulled away from him. He cleared his throat and took another healthy swig of cognac before he spoke. "You look tired, Bridget. You should get to bed… now."

Her heart was fluttering as she watched him slowly lick the shine of brandy from his lips, "I am awfully tired." She stood up and said good night to the four people who were watching the interaction with a mixture of shock, envy and amusement in their eyes.

"Good night everyone, I'll see you all tomorrow morning, sleep well." She made her way to the stairs and as her foot hit the first one, she heard her husband get up out of his chair and mutter a low mumble that should have been a polite goodnight but was nothing more than a grunt.

* * *

Bridget had barely crossed the threshold to their bedroom before her husband's hands were on her. He tasted like rich, smoky liquor, and his lush lips were hungry as he literally devoured her. She could barely breathe as he held her close, moving her body to their oversized bed before he began to strip out of his clothes at a furious pace. She hurriedly undressed as well, shivering from arousal, not the cold when they finally stood in front of one another completely bare.

"I need you so goddamn bad, woman," He growled lowly. "And I don't care who hears us, so don't you dare hide what you feel." His hands plunged into her hair, and it wasn't long before he'd pulled out the pins and unbraided the curly mass, pulling her face down to his to take her mouth again.

They both tumbled onto the bed, and Forrest wasted no time in kissing and licking his way down her smooth, graceful neck to the gorgeous globes of her breasts. He nuzzled the dark bud of her nipple that instantly pebbled at the contact. The brandy hummed in his blood as he took a mouthful of her breast in a hearty suckle, loving the way she gasped and trembled underneath him.

She tasted delicious, her soft, fragrant skin shaming the fancy liquor he'd enjoyed earlier. He was never, _ever_, going to grow tired of having her like this. But as much as he wanted to savor it, the stiff skin between his legs was demanding of something else. He wanted to put his mouth on that honey sweet center of hers and drink that nectar that she made when she was coming apart.

He kissed his way down the pale expanse of her belly, nipping and licking at the tender flesh, before he reached the mound of her femininity. Forrest took a deep breath, his mouth watering at the musky scent, he absently wondered, with how much he craved her sweetness, how he'd been able to live before he had it. He eagerly took a mouthful of her wet, hot folds, growling at the taste as his tongue snaked deep inside to take it all. He worked her firmly, tonguing the spongy tissue inside that had her insides clenching and tightening, and her voice moaning in breathless panting whispers.

"Oh, Forrest, yes," Bridget gasped out as she felt her entire body throb and pulse, "I feel so wonderful, _ooohh..._" Her back arched as he moved to suckle firmly at the tight little bundle at the top of her sex that was already throbbing and swollen with her need. She could feel her entire body seize, and suddenly she was there. She exploded into her climax as he insides fluttered wildly, moisture flooding out that he lapped up every last drop of it.

"I love you," She gasped as he kissed his way back up to her mouth in lusty movements.

"Tell me again," He mumbled as he rose up between her legs, his engorged manhood almost pulsing with his desire as he dipped it into the slick warmth of her already hot flesh. "I wanna hear it again."

"I love you, Forrest," She said in a trembling voice. "So much."

He thrust into her with a hard push as he began to move with, deep and powerful strokes that touched every inch of her insides, from the quivering opening to the sensitive barrier of her womb. Bridget began to shake and tremble at the power of his passion, and she moaned out as he sped up his pace, hitting her with such ardor that she could already feel her end racing at her again. When she crested her peak, she could feel her moisture flow out and soak both of them, and she couldn't stop the whimpers that were growing louder and louder.

"You feel so good, Bridget, I want more." He said as pulled out of her. She waited patiently as he rose up to his knees, knowing that he liked having her on top of him. Seeing her body move freely turned him on and drove him crazy. But she paused nervously when he nudged her so she was resting on her stomach.

"Forrest?" She questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Been thinking about this, seein' your round backside in my hands," He groaned as he mounted up behind her and took her hips in a tight grip. "Let me have you like this."

Bridget breathed deep, she'd never even thought about being in this position. It was positively animal in nature, so completely sinful, a tingle of lust snaked down her spine as she stared at him. His eyes were dark and full of passion, and she knew how incredible he could make her feel.

"Take me," She whispered in a low, wanton voice that she could barely recognize. "Now."

She instantly felt him trail up between her legs, and with a snap of his hips he was buried inside. Bridget bowed her head and buried her face in the pillows as he began to buck into her, the position letting him touch places inside her in a completely new way. Her hands fisted the quilt as he took her at a blistering pace that had an echo of flesh hitting flesh sounding in the room.

"Damn it, you are makin' me insane," He groaned as he squeezed the taut, yielding flesh in his hands. Loving the way she looked back over her shoulder at him, making him feel like a king and a beast at the same time, "Don't hide from me, I wanna see it."

A low, whine pulled from her throat and her mouth fell open as she began to shake and throb along his rock hard length, her end was so powerful it brought tears to her eyes. But he wasn't finished, he pulled out and rolled her over onto her back as plunged back into her body without missing a beat, his strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her close as he bowed his head reverently into her neck.

This was all he needed, he reasoned, somehow able to have a rational thought as her long legs lifted up to twine around his waist and hold him to her. He didn't need any possessions, no gifts that he would ever ask for that could make him feel like this. He'd already been given something he didn't even know he could ever be worthy enough to have- the heart of the beautiful creature beneath him. She was strong, fierce but so tender and fragile...he didn't know how he deserved this, but he thanked whoever had blessed him with such a gift.

It was a rare moment of weakness, when the indestructible Forrest Bondurant felt his emotion rise up to choke his throat. His end came upon him like a rush of euphoric completion, and he surrendered to it as a powerful wave crashed into him and took him under with it. He trembled like a child in the arms of his wife as he felt her velvety soft skin flutter around his spent and still sensitive flesh buried deep inside her body.

"I love you," Bridget whispered.

Forrest swallowed hard, clearing his throat with a low cough as he breathed in her scent, "Love you too, honey. Don't wanna let you go just yet."

She smiled as she stroked his strong back with gentle fingers, "You don't have to let me go.

He reached down to pull up the quilt from the end of the bed to cover their rapidly cooling bodies, covering them both just as the calming blanket of sleep fell over them.

* * *

Bridget woke the next morning with a deep breath as she weak winter sun, shinning off the bright white snow shined into her face. She stretched lazily and felt Forrest spoon up behind her and pull her close. He'd fallen asleep inside her last night, and he'd woken later taking her again. Both of them were sleepy, and their movements were slow and lazy, culminating in an incredible climax that seemed to go on and on in long waves. It completely woke them and after a short rest he rolled onto his back and let her sit astride him as she rode them both to bliss.

She yawned and smiled as she felt his rough palm slide up her hip to cup her breast in a firm squeeze. "Been waitin' for you to wake up for ten minutes," His voice husked in her ear, low and deep, still full of sleep, "How 'bout opening those sweet thighs and lettin' me love you again."

Bridget bit her lip as she opened her legs, knowing there was nothing more that she wanted this morning than this...she slept in!

Suddenly she snapped her head up and her entire body vaulted out of bed, leaving Forrest completely exposed and painfully erect. "What in the hell?!" He barked as he sat up.

"Forrest, we slept in!" She gasped. "I have to get downstairs and get the meal started! I can't believe this is happening, I had it all planned, it's going to be ruined!"

He frowned, "What you need to do is get back in bed and tend to your husband."

Bridget shook her head, ignoring him as she braided her hair and twined it up into a bun as she picked up bobby pins off the floor where he had scattered them last night. "At this rate we are going to be eating Christmas dinner when it's dark out. It's all ruined!"

Forrest sat up, "Woman, if you don't get back over here..."

"I don't have time for that, don't be selfish," She said angrily as she slid on a clothes.

His expression darkened and it gave her pause for a moment as the next thing she knew, he was rising out of bed and storming across the room to take her in his arms and carry her over to the bed, tossing her on it with a growl. Bridget's blue eyes were blown open with surprise, and a touch of fury as he grabbed her hips and lifted her off the bed, leaving her scrambling for balance as he stood to his full height and impaled her in one rough thrust.

She was incensed with him, he was nothing better than a brute as he savagely worked his hips. But she couldn't contain a moan of pure pleasure as her entire body began to flush bright red with arousal and lust. She was completely helpless against her passion and her eyes met his, as she suddenly exploded, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she screamed out her end.

Forrest shuddered and groaned as he followed her moments later, his broad, muscular chest panting out huge breaths as he gently let her legs fall and he crawled up to rest on top of her. His full lips falling into a knowing smile as he kissed her face. "There's always time for that, Mrs. Bondurant. Don't care who's waitin' on us."

Bridget rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that fell across her face at his self-assured tone. "Well, I don't want to hear it later when you are hungry and grumbling about dinner not bein' on the table."

He let a small laugh puff out of his mouth as he kissed her again, "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Bridget dressed quickly and as Forrest followed her downstairs she noticed the smell of turkey cooking, and she looked in the kitchen to see Linnie and Katie as they prepped everything that she would need to finish on time.

"Well, well," Howard's loud voice came from the living room as he leaned back in his rocking chair with a cup of coffee and a shit eating grin on his face. "Thought you two were gonna sleep right through the holy day. Musta been awful tired."

"Yeah," Forrest drawled. "Real tired." As he walked past his wife he smirked again and leaned down, "How about a cup'a your coffee, honey?"

Bridget shook her head, it really was a damn perfect day, despite the fact that absolutely nothing had gone like she planned. But as she set up the percolator, she realized that she would never have to do anything alone anymore. Her family, under this roof , would always be there for one another.

Her sister leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, her hands covered in biscuit dough, just as she heard Patrick call for her husband. She watched the little blonde boy as he handed Forrest the small, poorly wrapped package. Her heart ached as he opened it slowly, staring at the little hand whittled box with a warm, full smile on his face.

"It's for your cigars," Patrick explained quietly, "I tried to make it neat, but it ain't square."

"It's just fine," He assured him, "Takes practice to make it just so."

"Can you show me how?"

Forrest stared at the blonde boy, knowing that he'd never have a child of his own, but he never once felt like he was wanting. "Yeah, course." He ruffled his hair thoughtfully and nodded to the tree, "Now Patrick, I think there are a few things under that there Christmas tree with your name on it. Why don't you go ahead and open 'em."

His blue eyes lit up and as he eagerly dug under the tree, Forrest looked up from his chair to see his brothers sitting near him, and his wife across the room, staring at him in a way he never would grow tired of. He reasoned that the good Lord may not have seen fit to make him immortal, he certainly had made sure that he would be surrounded by people that would make his years sweet ones, no matter how long they lasted.

And that was truly something to be thankful for.


End file.
